


猫的报恩

by unknown233



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown233/pseuds/unknown233





	猫的报恩

林彦俊往猫碗里倒上草莓牛奶和足够的猫粮，看着小蓝猫用小舌头舔着碗里的牛奶，喝饱之后抬起头眯着眼睛对着自己“喵喵”两声，表示满足。瞧着这幅可爱的模样，林彦俊忍不住拿手揉了揉小蓝猫，小蓝猫也拿自己毛绒绒的脑袋蹭着林彦俊的手心，还拿自己的舌头舔了舔主人。

 

“农农，在家好好听话哦，我去上班了。”把猫咪抱在怀里亲了亲，然后拿着钥匙出了门，看着自家的猫咪蹲在家门口目送他去上班，林彦俊会想小家伙每天上下班都会蹲在家门口接送自己这点还挺像狗狗的。

 

农农是一只蓝猫，性别男，现在8个月大。他在刚出生两周的时候被下班的林彦俊捡到。当时林彦俊隐约听到小巷子里有轻微的猫叫声，就走近看了看，发现了这只奄奄一息的小蓝猫。那么冷的冬天在这个小巷子里，林彦俊脱下围巾把小猫抱回家细心照顾，并开始饲养了起来。小猫的脖子里有一个项圈，项圈上写了一个“农”字，林彦俊捧着猫咪说：“那我叫你农农，可以吗？”小猫“喵喵”叫了两声当做回应。林彦俊抱着小猫蹭了蹭，开心的在地上滚了一圈。“那从今天开始你就叫农农了。你好，我叫林彦俊。”

 

林彦俊也为农农购置了猫窝，里面摆满了各种小玩具，可农农似乎并不喜欢这个窝，每天晚上小家伙都会蹭到自己卧室来，小小的身体够不着床边，就只能拿爪子扒拉着床单。不管林彦俊把农农抱回自己的小窝多少次，可农农还是坚持不懈的回爬到林彦俊的床边，最后林彦俊也没有办法，只好把农农安置在自己枕头边上，并且严厉的说，睡在这里可以但是绝对不允许尿床，不然就狠狠的打你屁股。农农也不知道有没有听懂主人在说什么，趴在枕头上伸了个懒腰，蜷成一个圈闭着眼睛睡着了。林彦俊看着农农可爱的模样气也消了，就默许了小家伙在自己旁边一起睡。

 

周末的早晨，闹铃响了，林彦俊熟练的关掉闹钟，一转身继续睡觉。然后就感觉自己脸上湿哒哒的，猛的一睁眼，是农农在舔自己的脸蛋，仿佛在和自己说别赖床了快起来。林彦俊伸手拦过猫咪抱在怀里狠狠亲了两口，起床开始洗漱。

 

今天的林彦俊看起来心情很好，洗漱时还播放着歌曲，从衣柜里拿出一件又一件的衣服开始挑选，头发也精心打理。农农在边上舔着自己爪子，主人每个周末都会这样精心打扮之后出门约会，他早已习惯。但林彦俊出门前总不会忘记给农农的碗里倒满他最喜欢的草莓牛奶，填满猫粮。

 

差不多到平时林彦俊回来的时候了，农农提前蹲在门口地毯的位置，一动不动，可是一直到很晚，林彦俊都没有回来。

 

终于在时钟指向12点的时候，大门终于被打开了，农农等到的是一身酒气的林彦俊。平日不管是下班到家或者是周末约会回来，林彦俊总是会第一时间去洗澡，他相当的爱干净。今天却有所不同，明显眼角带着一丝泪痕，晃晃悠悠走到沙发，倒下就睡了过去。

 

农农跳上沙发，用小舌头舔掉了林彦俊眼角滑落的眼泪。林彦俊睡得很沉，细小的舔弄是完全叫不醒的，农农无奈的跳下了沙发，从自己的小猫窝里叼出毯子，在跳上沙发，把毯子盖在林彦俊的身上，毯子很小，并不能盖住林彦俊的身体，只能小小的搭在胸口。农农环顾四周，跳到了茶几上，用猫爪软软的踩下了空调键，按在暖风。完成任务后跳回沙发上，打了个哈欠，蜷缩在林彦俊的身边，美美的睡去。

 

喝了很多酒的原因，半夜口干舌燥的醒来，头疼的快要裂开，林彦俊坐起身子，小毛毯滑了下来，然后看到趴在自己身边睡觉的农农，把小毛毯给他盖住，自己去浴室打算冲个澡。

 

头发也不想吹干，洗完澡就湿着头发倒在自己卧室的大床上，眼睛里又盛满了泪水。原本以为自己不会再哭了，可是一觉醒来，胸口还是闷闷的难受，喜欢到成为自己日常生活中一部分的人，在今天跟他提了分手，他明白同性恋人之间的交往有多不容易，这段感情的来之不易，让他十分珍惜，可是当你的日常里忽然挖走了一块东西时，还是能让人难过的喘不上气。于是跑去喝的伶仃大醉，但醒来的时候记忆还是不断的涌出来提醒着自己一时半会儿根本无法忘记。

 

而人在极度悲伤的情况下，也会产生性-欲。

 

刚洗过澡身上还挂着浴袍，里面内裤什么都没穿，直接把腰带解开，一只手握住下身的欲/望快速的撸/动，毫不压抑着呻/吟,将自己所有的不愉快都集中在这次自/慰。可不管怎么抚摸自己的欲/望，始终都难以达到高/潮。气的一拳砸在床垫上，林彦俊翻身在床头柜的抽屉里摸出一根震/动/棒和一瓶润滑油。

 

在震/动/棒上淋好润滑油，后穴因为之前的运动，已经分泌出一些液体，用两根手指略微扩张一下。将震/动/棒/调整到摩擦模式后，躺回床上，将双腿分开，慢慢把嗡嗡嗡的震/动/棒/推进后/穴/。被填/充的后穴很快有了感觉，林彦俊又一手握住自己前面的欲望，伴随着后穴的运动，缓缓的撸/动着欲望。些许是喝了酒的缘故，迟迟无法达到高潮，林彦俊干脆把浴袍脱掉垫在床单上，双腿打开以骑乘的姿势跨坐在震/动/棒/上面，震/动/棒/直接顶到了最深处，林彦俊爽的叫出声音，再次抚摸上自己的欲望，并且坐在震/动/棒/上有规律的起伏，而沉浸在欲望中的他完全没有注意到卧室门口有一个身影正在往里面张望。

 

快要到达高/潮/时，林彦俊叫的更加大声了，不怕弄坏自己似的，直接跪坐在震动棒上，大力的扭动着腰部，将震动棒顶在自己的敏感点碾压，手上的动作也越来越快，用力套弄了几十下之后终于射了出来。射完之后他大口喘着气，可身体里的震动棒依旧在勤劳的运作着，林彦俊撑着床垫缓缓坐起，将震/动/棒/从体内拔/出时混着润滑剂和自己的体液，林彦俊叹了一口气将小玩具关掉，抽了一张纸巾把上面的液体擦干。看了看浴袍上沾染着浅黄色液体，把浴袍揉了揉，塞进了洗衣机里。经过客厅的时候他没注意到的是，农农早已不在沙发上。

 

失恋的日子很难过，可生活还是要继续，周末接到了公司加班的电话，林彦俊毫不犹豫的答应了下来，越是这样的日子， 越是要用更加多的工作来充实自己，让自己停止思考其他的事。他翻身下床，令他感到有一点奇怪的是，今天农农早上居然没有粘着自己，这一大清早的就不见个猫影子。急着去上班也没来得及找这个小家伙，但还是不忘记往猫碗里倒好足够的牛奶以及猫粮，等到林彦俊领起公文包的时候，才感觉公文包比平时要重一些，打开包包，发现农农躲在包里，用圆圆的眼睛看着自己。

 

把农农抱了出来之后，小家伙又凑了过来，昨天一天没有陪他，今天仿佛也是知道自己要去加班，所以躲在了公文包里。林彦俊安抚了农农一会儿，把农农抱着亲亲额头，农农伸出舌头舔了舔林彦俊，不老实的舌头舔的林彦俊嘴巴湿哒哒的一片，林彦俊被舔的不好意思了，赶紧把农农抱开。看了一眼时间，拎着公文包，和农农说了句拜拜，然后出门加班去了。

 

人总是会在深更半夜的时候胡思乱想开始念旧，白天林彦俊一门心思扑在工作上，丝毫没有想起昨天与恋人分手的伤心之事，可是晚上回到家一个人躺在床上的时候又忍不住开始想起那个不该想起的人。很生气，但他还是决定小撸怡情有助身心健康，拿出震/动/棒/，打算释放掉自己所有的精力之后直接睡过去。

 

做好简单的扩张之后，摆出他和那人平时做/爱时最羞耻的姿势，跪趴着把双腿打开到最大，压低了腰身，将淋好润滑油的震/动/棒/调整到最高一档的欲/仙/欲/死/模式，塞进后/穴/。震/动/棒开始张牙舞爪的运作了起来，似乎令使用者十分满意。林彦俊咬着枕头，一只手快速的撸/动着自己的下身，当震/动/棒好不容易摩到了他敏感的部位时，忽然停止了运作。林彦俊松开枕头，难道是没有电了吗，仔细想想也确实很久没用了，就起身打算把震/动/棒/拔出来。

 

忽然床上增加了重量，一只手把他推回枕头上，压着他的背，然后把震/动/棒/从他体内一下抽出来，甩在了一边。“你谁？”林彦俊还在惊讶的时候，那人握住自己的欲望直接顶了进去。“唔……”林彦俊被顶出一声呻吟，然后被握住腰开始大力的抽插了起来。“啊……太深了……慢一点！啊……你……到底是，唔。”那人凑下身子开始和他接吻，舌头一下就滑了进去开始在口腔里狠狠的搅弄，在抓到那根软软的舌头时，用力的吸吮。林彦俊被亲到快要缺氧，身后的抽插也没有停止过。停止接吻之后，那人保持着插入的姿势，将自己抱坐在腿上，怀抱着自己，两手从腰后面拦过，握住翘起的欲望，另一只手也没有闲下来，抚摸着乳首的部位，时而打圈，时而在凸起的点上按压。灵巧的舌头舔弄着耳廓，那是林彦俊最敏感的部分，被舔了一下之后全身都颤抖了一下，发出舒服的喘息。林彦俊已经完全忘记要质疑这个陌生人究竟是谁为什么能到自己家里，他舒服到放弃了思考只想好好享受此时的欢爱。那人的手心十分温暖，一只大手包裹着自己的欲望套弄，这样的姿势十分惹人遐想，是平时自己给自己释放欲望时使用的角度，但此时运动的却是其他人的手，掌握的力道和速度都刚刚好，没有用力过猛的疼痛，也不会因为手下留情而没有爽到。

 

不再紧绷着神经，而是完全放松自己交给对方，后背也贴上了身后人的胸膛，感受着体温。“呜……要到了，快……快一点。”欲望快要喷薄而出，后穴也将那人的东西夹的紧紧的，被抱着侧身躺回床上，拉开一条腿开始了猛烈的进出，虽然毫无章法，但因为先天优势，还是有让林彦俊爽到，货真价实的东西到底还是可以带来小玩具给不了的快乐。因为性器足够粗大，进出时偶尔也能顶到敏感的位置而爽到，接受着身后没有节奏的撞击，林彦俊居然也爽到泪眼汪汪，呻吟不断，一句完整的话都无法说出。剧烈运动下的床垫都传出咯吱咯吱的声音，且越来越急促，最后那人用力顶到最深处，将微凉的津液全数射进了林彦俊的后穴，被射的同时林彦俊的前端也喷了出来。在一场激烈的性爱过后林彦俊开始大口的喘着气，之后变失去意识睡了过去。

 

早上舒舒服服的从被窝里醒来，身上穿着的是干净的睡衣。林彦俊仿佛喝断片一样失去记忆，依稀只昨晚和别人发生了关系，然后自己被插射之后昏睡了过去，难道是自己做了春梦吗？跑去检查门锁，昨晚回来时挂着的门链位置也并没有动过。看来自己是真的做了春梦吧，不过……自己居然也有点爽到。

 

接连一周，林彦俊每天晚上都会梦到有一个高个男孩子跟自己做爱，林彦俊开始对自己产生怀疑，到底是自己最近精虫上脑还是怎么了？可是每晚做爱他都会爽到，只是射精之后的记忆荡然无存直接昏睡过去。也始终没有过问那人的姓名，只记住了他脖子里戴着一个项圈，头发也是毛绒绒的摸起来和农农一样舒服。

 

在猫界里有这样一个传说，如果你救下一只小猫，那么等小猫长大以后就会回报你当初的救命之恩给你一份你需要的东西，而被救下的小猫，如果可以得到主人的爱并且也同时爱自己的主人，则可以在成年之后化成人形，永远陪伴在主人身边作为报答。

 

今天林彦俊回到家的时候，在门口等待着他的并不是那只熟悉的小蓝猫。

 

而是……

 

最近频繁出现在自己春梦里的人！

 

一时之间也不知道该做出什么表情才合适，林彦俊只好默默把门关上又打开，看了看门牌号，再次确定自己没有走错房间。睁大了眼睛：“你好，请问你是……？”出于礼貌的询问，那人光溜溜着身子自己真不知道该往哪里看比较合适。下一秒光溜溜的人就扑到了林彦俊的怀里，把脑袋窝在自己的颈窝不停的蹭啊蹭，本以为自己会一下子把人推开，但奇怪的是林彦俊居然并不反感这位“陌生人”突然的热情。

 

“主人，我是农农啊。”终于把黏在自己身上的人扒拉下来，可他开口就说自己是家里的小蓝猫？林彦俊歪着脑袋看着这个比自己还高出半个头的人，实在是很难和小小一团的猫咪联系在一起。农农走近林彦俊，把自己脖子上的项圈给他看。“你看，这是农农的项圈，主人，我真的是农农！我是因为主人的爱，所以才可以变成人形的！”

 

林彦俊的头好疼，那姑且先相信他的说法吧。老让他这么光溜溜的在家里也不是办法，从自己的衣柜里扒拉了一套衣服给农农穿上，裤子有一点点小了，露出了脚脖子，但家里面开个空调，所以还好。准备晚饭的时候，农农也一直粘着自己，那股黏糊劲真的和平时下班回家的小蓝猫没什么两样，看来真的是农农。林彦俊自己很快接受了这个设定，相信真的是因爱而小猫变成了人类。

 

到了晚上睡觉的时间。农农顺其自然的爬上了林彦俊的大床，林彦俊合上书本，扭头看了看身边，农农一个翻身就压在自己身上，似乎忘记了自己不再是一只小猫而是一个一米八几的大个子，用自己刚洗完澡吹的蓬蓬软的发丝蹭着林彦俊的下巴。林彦俊抬手揉了揉农农毛毛的头顶，粘主人这一点从没有改变。

 

农农小心翼翼的看了看林彦俊，然后低头亲了亲林彦俊心脏的位置。

 

“主人这里受了伤，缺了个口子，农农来帮主人修补这个伤口。”说完解开了林彦俊睡衣的纽扣，一吻一吻，从锁骨，慢慢往下，再含住胸前的凸起，用舌头上下舔弄乳尖，把乳尖舔的又挺又湿。双手探进睡裤里，隔着内裤用手指描绘着微微硬起来的那形状再用指甲刮蹭着前端，内裤没几下就被前端分泌出的液体给打湿了。

 

林彦俊难耐的扭动着身体，呻吟不自主的从嘴巴里跑出来，他觉得很羞耻，怎么可以被一只小猫撩拨成这副样子，一碰就湿了，于是害羞的拿手臂盖住了自己的眼睛。宽松的睡裤被轻易的褪去，内裤则脱了一半，挂在一条腿上。农农握住了已经完全勃起的性器，毫不犹豫的含了下去，一下子含到最深。林彦俊从来没有被口过，这还是第一次，他差点没把持住就射了出来，也担心会戳到农农，推了推他。“太深了，你会难受的，吐出来吧。”农农握着性器，舔的滋溜溜响，好像在吃美味棒一般，摇了摇头和林彦俊说：“不难受，农农最喜欢主人的逗猫棒了。”然后又低头开始吞吐了起来。射精的时候林彦俊想要推开，却被按住了双手。最后精液全部射进了农农嘴里，一滴不漏。

 

射精完之后的林彦俊还在大口喘着气，农农已经将精液吐在手上，塞了一根手指在后穴里。“果然，这几天，天天都做的话，就比较好润滑了。”林彦俊好奇的问：“原来那几天也都是你吗，不是我在做梦吗。”农农笑着爬到林彦俊的身侧，笑眼看着他，然后又塞了一根手指进去，“对啊，只不过那时候离成年还有几天，虽然可以化人形了，可是只能两个小时，但是每次主人都很累，才一回合，就睡过去了。可我每次都有好好替主人清理干净。”说完凑上去邀功似的啄了两下林彦俊的嘴唇。

 

等林彦俊刚射完的前端又逐渐抬起了头，农农知道自己找到了地方，抽出手指，将手指上湿哒哒的液体抹在自己已经完全硬起的东西上，简单的撸动两下，就将性器慢慢推到蜜穴的最深处，用的是最普通的传教士体位，目的是可以调戏一下主人，凑近耳边用气声问：“是主人的玩具舒服，还是农农的舒服？嗯？”坏心眼的将性器抽到只剩一个头部，再用力顶到最底，这样十几个来回。林彦俊被顶的喘不上来气，断断续续的说：“农农的……呜！……是农农的……舒服！呜，不要……不要……那么深……”不自觉的把双腿夹紧着农农的腰，让自己的屁股抬高好让他进入的更深。抽插也越来越快，原本挂在脚踝上的内裤随着抽插的摇摆早已掉落在旁边。林彦俊环住农农的脖子，主动凑上自己的嘴唇和他接吻，勾着他的舌头和他交换着彼此的唾液。

 

不知抽插了多久，只记得最后射精的时候紧紧握着对方的手不愿意松开。这次没有再昏睡过去，两个人则是拥抱着接吻，等待下身再次抬起头时，又换了一套体位，进行下一场性事。

 

他喜欢他的小猫，不仅仅因为他的小猫让他舒服，还因为他的小猫喜欢他，会永远陪着他，这才是最重要的，而他也一样喜欢自己的小猫。

 

end


End file.
